In view of increased consumer demand for four-wheel drive vehicles, a variety of power transfer systems are currently being utilized in vehicular driveline applications for selectively directing power (i.e., drive torque) to the non-driven wheels of the vehicle. In many power transfer systems, a part-time transfer case is incorporated into the driveline and is normally operable in a two-wheel drive mode for delivering drive torque to the driven wheels. A mechanical mode shift mechanism can be selectively actuated by the vehicle operator for rigidly coupling the non-driven wheels to the driven wheels in order to establish a part-time four-wheel drive mode. As will be appreciated, a motor vehicle equipped with a part-time transfer case offers the vehicle operator the option of selectively shifting between the two-wheel drive mode during normal road conditions and the part-time four-wheel drive mode for operation under adverse road conditions.
Alternatively, it is known to use “on-demand” power transfer systems for automatically directing power to the non-driven wheels, without any input or action on the part of the vehicle operator, when traction is lost at the driven wheels. Modernly, it is known to incorporate the on-demand feature into a transfer case by replacing the mechanically-actuated mode shift mechanism with a clutch assembly that is interactively associated with an electronic control system and a sensor arrangement. During normal road conditions, the clutch assembly is maintained in a non-actuated condition such that the drive torque is only delivered to the driven wheels. However, when the sensors detect a low traction condition at the driven wheels, the clutch assembly is automatically actuated to deliver drive torque “on-demand” to the non-driven wheels. Moreover, the amount of drive torque transferred through the clutch assembly to the non-driven wheels can be varied as a function of specific vehicle dynamics, as detected by the sensor arrangement.
Conventional clutch assemblies typically include a clutch pack operably connected between a drive member and a driven member. A power-operated actuator controls engagement of the clutch pack. Specifically, torque is transferred from the drive member to the driven member by actuating the power-operated actuator. The power-operated actuator displaces an apply plate which acts on the clutch pack and increases the frictional engagement between the interleaved plates.
A variety of power-operated actuators have been used in the art. Exemplary embodiments include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,024 wherein a ball-ramp arrangement is used to displace the apply plate when a current is provided to an induction motor. Another example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,060, assigned to the assignee of the present application, includes a linear actuator that pivots a lever arm to regulate the frictional forces applied to the clutch pack. Neither of these references incorporate two ball ramps to control actuation of the associated clutch. While the above actuator devices may perform adequately for their intended purpose, a need exists for torque multiplication that is less complex, reduces the number of friction generating components which lead to inefficiencies and larger motor requirements, and an annular arrangement that provides operational simplicity and reduced space requirements.